


What's Your Fantasy?

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And he doesn't like it, Bucky & Steve Snoop, Discussions of BDSM, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink, Multi, Tony is the Voice of Reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: “That right Buck? You gonna spank me for not inviting you?” Darcy teased.“Nah, I’m gonna hold you down so Stevie can.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic mentions kinks that some people may have a problem with. Please be aware that things such as flogging, being restrained, humans on leashes, ect. are talked about. Also there is an element of domination/submission in the sexy times, as well as some salty language in addition to the smut. If you are offended, triggered by, or just unsure you want to read it, please check one of my non-explicit fics. If you like Steve/Darcy/Bucky, I recommend “I’m Batman.” Enjoy!

Steve sat at his drafting table working on a sketch of the entire Avengers team. It was something he normally wouldn’t have drawn, at least not like this with everyone in full combat gear, but the finished product was going to be auctioned off for charity.

“Steve, I gotta talk to you about something.,” Bucky said walking into the room. Steve turned to his friend, concerned by the worried tone in Bucky’s voice. It had been two years since Steve had found Bucky and convinced him to accept help. Between Steve, Sam, and Natasha, Bucky had a pretty good base to start recovering himself from. Tony had been a surprisingly staunch ally, moving them both into one of his remote houses and later into Stark Tower to join the rest of the team where they had gravitated back together after SHIELD fell.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked turning to face his friend.

“You know how Darcy’s gone away this weekend?” Bucky began. Steve suppressed a sigh. Bucky had latched onto Darcy from the moment he met her, the two got on like gang busters and had bonded right from the start. Steve took a little longer to befriend the mouthy young woman, but once he got to know her, Steve found a true friend in her. He’d also really like to take her to bed and date her, but Bucky would likely kill him for starting something with their friend. Clint liked to joke that Bucky had imprinted on her like a baby duck, he always got nervous when she went out somewhere without at least one Avenger and the thought of her spending three days out of state with friends Bucky hadn’t met…well he’d tried to convince her not to go.

“Yes Buck, what about it?” Steve asked with forced patience.

“Look, I know I’ve been a bit fanatical about this but I found something…” Bucky trailed off pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket thrusting it toward Steve.

Steve took the paper and unfolded it resisting the urge to sigh. Looking down at the page, his eyes widened in shock. It was an advertisement for something called The Valentines Masquerade. The ad showed two naked women, blind folded and kneeling, both bound with rope. It read ** _:_**

**_An evening of music, temptation & erotic creativity. Enjoy incredible performances by captivating rope artists, bdsm showcases, performers, & beyond._ **

“What the hell?” Steve asked bewildered.

“Darcy said she was going with these college friends of hers to Providence to go to a Masked Valentines Ball, right?” Bucky asked.

“Right,” Steve agreed frowning.

“So according to Jarvis this is the only Valentines Ball happening in all of Rhode Island that is open to the public. Darcy said they bought tickets, it’s clearly a public event she’s going to.” Bucky told him distressed.

“Darcy wouldn’t go to something like this.,” Steve said looking back down at the advertisement.

“My point exactly, there’s no way she goes to this if she knows what it’s about. She told us she didn’t have all the details, but that from what her friends told her it sounded like fun. We can’t let her get blindsided like that.,” Bucky insisted.

“Jarvis?” Steve asked looking up at the ceiling reflexively.

“Captain Rogers, how may I be of service?” Jarvis replied.

“Is there any way to confirm if this…event, is the same one Darcy’s attending?” Steve asked.

“It would be possible to hack into the event’s registration, however I must inform you that I would be required to inform Master Stark as hacking is technically a crime.” Jarvis answered. Steve exchanged a glance with Bucky before glancing down at the paper still in his hands.

“Do it,” Steve said. There was a long pause before Jarvis spoke to them again.

“Miss Lewis is not listed as having a reservation for a ticket, however the name of one of her friends does appear with a reservation for three. As the last name Jones is a common one, I’ve taken the liberty of confirming that the Felicity Jones listed as having pre-registered is one of the people that Miss Lewis is spending the weekend with.” Jarvis reported. Bucky swore and clenched his fists.

“We gotta stop her,” Bucky bit out.

“How? She’s already in Rhode Island, we’d never get there in time.” Steve pointed out.

“Captain, Sir is requesting the two of you join him in his penthouse to and I quote ‘explain to me why you have my AI breaking laws for your weird Darcy obsession.’” Jarvis interrupted. The pair exchange a grimace and headed for the door, the sooner they dealt with Tony the sooner they could help Darcy.

 

Tony sat in his living room listening to Steve and Bucky justify their snooping into, and planned interference in Darcy’s weekend away.

“Okay, so here’s the thing. Kinks aren’t something people usually chat about in casual conversation. You can’t be sure that Darcy isn’t perfectly aware and eager to go to this ball.” Tony pointed out.

“She blushes watching the Tudors with us.” Bucky told him.

“Ever think that’s because she’s getting turned on and doesn’t want to make things awkward?” Tony asked.

“Darcy’s a sweet girl, there’s an innocence about her. I just can’t imagine she’d be comfortable going to a thing like this.” Steve said.

“What if you’re wrong? What if she ** _is_** into the BDSM lifestyle? What if you go busting in there expecting to rescue her and she’s enthusiastically grinding with someone on the dance floor? What if she’s paddling a submissive? What if she’s consented to being tied to a cross and whipped? What are you going to do if you see far more of Darcy than you ever have before and she doesn’t fit with the fantasy girl in your heads. Because I gotta tell you, Darcy is a lot of things and innocent isn’t one of them.” Tony challenged.

“That’s not the kind of innocence I meant.” Steve snapped crossing his arms.

“Darcy’s a good girl.” Bucky bit out at the same time.

“That’s what you want huh Barnes? You want her to be your good girl? Maybe it’s not that you think she’s got a problem with this stuff, maybe it’s that she didn’t chose to include you?” Tony sneered. Before Bucky could respond Tony barreled on. “Liking sex, having kinks, being proud of your body and expressing it doesn’t make Darcy or anyone else ‘bad’. It’s not like it was fellas, sex before marriage is the norm now, and while the kink community is still in the shadows it’s getting more and more common for people to go to events like this to explore and embrace that part of themselves in a safe place. There’s nothing wrong with it and you two judging Darcy is just going to fuck up your friendship with her.” Tony insisted.

“We’re not judging her.” Steve told him. Tony simply raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. “We’re not. Look, if Darcy’s into this then fine I’ve got no problem with it. But if she is being brought to a kink thing without her knowledge or consent then that’s a problem.” Steve continued calmly.

“So rather than calling her and just **_asking_** , you had Jarvis hack the registration and now you’re what, gonna run off to Rhode Island and see for yourself?” Tony asked sarcastically.

“There’s nothing wrong with looking out for a friend.” Bucky defended.

“No, but there **is** something wrong with violating their trust by digging around in their private life where you aren’t invited.” Tony shot back. “Also fuck you both for making **_me_** the voice of reason.,” he snapped.

“Are you done? Because we need to decide what we’re going to do.” Steve said with his Captain voice.

“Fine, go be stupid, but don’t blame me when you destroy your relationship with her.” Tony said breezily, waving them away.

Steve frowned thoughtfully as he led the way onto the elevator, selecting their floor. Once they were back in their living room Bucky looked to him for a plan.

“So are we taking a quinjet or what?” Bucky asked.

“No, we’re gonna do this the right way.” Steve said pulling out his phone.

“A commercial flight? That’s gonna take too long.” Bucky complained starting to pace. Steve ignored him as he selected a contact and hit dial. After two rings Darcy’s voice greeted him.

“Steve, what’s up buttercup?” she asked sounding happy to hear from him.

“Hey, Buck and I were just missing you.,” he said putting the phone on speaker and motioning for Bucky to keep quiet.

“Awe, I miss you guys too. I’ll be back in a couple days though. I bought some salt water taffy, a box for each of you.” Darcy told him settling down on the bed in her hotel room.

“You didn’t have to do that doll, but we appreciate it.” Steve told her smiling. 

“Hey can’t have my best guys thinking I didn’t miss them.” Darcy teased.

“We’d never think that. You going to that ball tonight?” Steve tried.

“Yup, I actually just finished slathering on lotion after my bath. I got my dress all laid out and pretty soon my girls are coming over to my room so we can get dressed together.” Darcy related.

“Can I ask you an awkward question?” Steve asked.

“Sure, I can’t promise to give an answer you’re gonna like though.” Darcy said after a long moment.

“Buck, well he was worried about you and looked into where you might be going. Seems the only public ball in the whole state is…” Steve trailed off not sure how to continue.

Darcy was quiet for a long moment before she sighed. “So are you gonna ask me?” she wondered.

“Ask what doll?” Steve replied.

“If I’m going to the fetish ball.” Darcy said quietly.

“That’s pretty much my answer isn’t it.” Steve told her.

“Look Steve, I’m not going to defend myself, because I’m not doing anything wrong. Not by attending and **_not_** by keeping it to myself. So if you guys are gonna judge, or try and guilt me or something, just…just don’t.” Darcy sighed.

“Darce, honey you really think neither of us has played those games? Hell honey, everything we’ve done in our lives there’s no way we’re gonna judge you on anything.” Steve assured her.

“That’s right Darce, hell you wanted to play sweetheart you shoulda told us,” Bucky added with heat in his tone.

Darcy chuckled. “That right Buck? You gonna spank me for not inviting you?” Darcy teased.

“Nah, I’m gonna hold you down so Stevie can. Seem to recall he likes pinking up a girls backside sometimes. What do you think doll, can you handle both of us?” Bucky asked heat threading through his tone. They both heard Darcy inhale sharply at his words. Then before she could answer they heard a sound in the background.

“Fuck, that’s Lis and Maggie. I gotta go, we’ll…we’ll talk about what the three of us can handle when I get back. See you soon.” Darcy said before hanging up.

“Sooner than you think.” Bucky muttered grabbing his own phone out of his pocket.

“Buck, wait. You didn’t tell me you remember those girls we shared in France,” Steve said his hand on the other man’s arm.

“I told you I remember pretty much everything Stevie. I remember Colette and Marie. I remember being 14 and fumbling around in the dark jerkin’ each other off, I remember giving you your first kiss on your 16th birthday. I remember getting drunk and beggin’ you to fuck me in that tent in Italy. I remember you doin’ it in Germany.” Bucky told him heatedly.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Steve asked.

“Didn’t think you’d still want me like that. We ain’t kids or stuck in a war zone anymore. Fuck Stevie, for a while there I was barely human.” Bucky explained helplessly. Steve grabbed Bucky by the back of the neck and hauled him close, kissing him deep.

“There is never gonna be a time where Steve Rogers doesn’t want Bucky Barnes every way he can get him. Got it?” Steve insisted.

“You, me, and Darcy makes three?” Bucky asked with a grin.

“Yeah Buck, if she’ll have us.” Steve breathed giddily.

“So, let’s get on a fuckin plane then Stevie.” Bucky said before kissing him quick and dirty.

“Jarvis, any way we can get two tickets to this thing under aliases of ours?” Steve asked taking a reluctant step back.

“There are now two tickets on reserve for Mr. Grant Barnes and Mr. James Stevens. If I may, I took the liberty of informing Mr. Stark of your conversation with Miss Lewis and your plan to join her in Rhode Island. He is offering use of the Stark Industries jet, and is willing to arrange for proper clothing for this venue.” Jarvis reported.

“Go pack then we’ll head upstairs.” Steve said shoving Bucky toward his bedroom door getting a heated smirk in response as he disappeared. “Thanks Jarvis, we’ll thank Tony in person.” Steve added heading for his own bedroom.

 

Ten minutes later they were standing in the living room watching Pepper eye them critically as she flipped through two racks of clothing. Tony lounged on the couch nursing a drink while laughing at them.

“Do I want to know why you have a huge rack of clothes for each of us?” Bucky asked uncomfortably. 

“Because I have every intention of updating your wardrobes. You both need more clothes than the absolute basics you’ve limited yourselves to.” Pepper answered as she looked Bucky over with a critical eye.

“And she loves to shop almost as much as I do.” Tony chuckled fondly.

“There is that, don’t worry fellas I did the same thing for Clint and Bruce. Natasha helped.” Pepper informed them.

“With them or us?” Steve wondered with a bemused smile.

“Yes,” Pepper answered absent mindedly as she pulled a pair of jeans off the Steve rack. “Here, go try these on while I figure out a shirt.,” she said tossing them to Steve.

Steve huffed but dutifully caught the pants and headed for the restroom. “Now James, I think a suit.” Pepper was saying as he walked away.

Steve stepped into the bathroom and flicked on the light, shutting the door behind him. Toeing off his boots, Steve put the jeans on the counter before slipping out of his sweatpants. Pulling on the jeans was a bit of a challenge to be honest. They were soft, clingy and pre-worn for a look the tag he’d torn off told him was supposed to be “distressed.”

“Yeah, my balls are gonna be distressed if I wear these for too long.” Steve said as he tugged at them trying to get it to sit at his waist with a grimace.

“If I may sir, that particular style of jeans are meant to be worn lower on the waist.” Jarvis let him know.

Steve frowned but adjusted the pants so they were sitting on his hips, the v of his lower abdomen slightly visible below his grey t-shirt. “Like this?” Steve asked.

“Yes Captain,” Jarvis confirmed sounding amused.

With a shrug Steve gathered his sweat pants and boots, not bothering to put his foot wear back on since he had no idea if he’d be changing again. As he walked back to the living room he passed Bucky carrying a couple of hangers that appeared to hold a black suit.

“You get a suit and I get ball crushing jeans, great.” Steve muttered to him getting an unsympathetic snicker from his friend as they passed each other.

Walking out into the living room he saw Tony was now holding a black leather belt with a bunch of metal rings attached to it. Steve put his boots on the floor and folded sweatpants on a chair. “Do I pass inspection?” Steve teased holding his arms out to the sides.

Pepper looked him over critically before grinning. “Yes, now take that shirt off and put on the belt Tony has for you.,” she ordered before turning back to the rack of clothes.

Steve tugged his shirt off and dropped it on top of his sweatpants before walking over to claim the belt from Tony who was staring at him in surprise.

“What?” he asked frowning down at himself.

“You have chest hair.” Tony said sounding bemused.

“And?” Steve prompted confused.

“I didn’t think you did. The pictures from right before and after you emerged from the easy bake oven showed no hair. Did they shave you?” Tony wondered tilting his head as he looked over Steve’s chest, his eyes following the trail of hair down to his waist band curiously.

Steve rolled his eyes and took the belt from Tony’s lax hand, starting to thread it through the loops on his jeans. “No, I didn’t have any before the serum, it grew in later. I’m just used to it now.” Steve explained with a shrug. Personally he didn’t see why it was important.

“Huh, weird.” Tony commented, seeming to shake himself out of his daze.

Pepper turned and looked at Steve, her breath catching in the back of her throat at the sight of him. His tousled hair was a bit longer than usual, as if he’d put off getting a haircut and the full beard he’d started growing out just before Christmas gave him a rugged look he’d never had before. His bare upper body with the darker chest hair and treasure trail was enticing enough, but with the snug jeans molding to his small waist and thick thighs, paired with the bondage belt, fuck he looked good. To top it off, with his dog tags hanging down, all she could think of was using them as a leash to pull him into a kiss.

“No shirt, definitely no shirt.” Pepper decreed staring at him.

“You sure about that? Don’t want Stevie to cause a riot.” Bucky snarked walking back over to them.

Pepper and Tony both swallowed heavily as they took in the sight of James Barnes in an all-black suit and tie perfectly tailored to his body. The sleek fabric followed the broad line of his shoulders, narrowing to fit his waist, then down to the pants that lovingly hugged the muscular thighs. Fuck, he was hitting every authority kink Pepper didn’t know she had.

“Helloooo nurse,” Tony complimented with a whistle.

“I got that reference.” Steve said with a smirk.

“Shoes,” Pepper blurted out, tearing her eyes away from Bucky. “I have shoes for you that go with the suit.,” she clarified opening a bag that was hanging on a hanger and withdrawing a pair of shiny black dress shoes. She walked them over to Bucky, handing them to him before hurrying back to Tony lest she lose control and touch one of the other men.

“Wear this Spangles, and you’ll be all set.” Tony said tossing him a leather jacket similar to his own brown bomber jacket, but in black..

“James needs one more thing.” Pepper said darting for the stairs that led to the second floor of the penthouse.

“What’s she getting?” Bucky asked confused.

“Not, sure. But if it’s what I think it might be you’ll be very Fifty Shades.” Tony told him grinning.

Steve took her being gone as an opportunity to put his boots back on. After a couple of minutes Pepper came back and stood in front of Bucky holding a small thing that looked like a mini, black and red leather, cat o-nine tails.

“The leather is very soft, but it will still hurt if you swing it hard enough, so be careful.” Pepper instructed handing it to him. There was a loop attached to the handle so rather than carry it, Bucky decided to thread it onto his belt. Once he was done, you could just see it with the jacket unbuttoned. 

“Hot damn, if Darcy turns you two down she’s insane.” Pepper said looking them over with a proud twist of her lips.

“I’d be jealous if I didn’t agree.” Tony told her looking just as affected by their appearance.

“On that note, we’ll put our stuff away and then head for the jet.” Steve said shifting uncomfortably.

“Don’t worry, Dum E will bring your clothes back, just head for the jet. The pilot is waiting for you.” Tony offered. Not wanting to waste any more time, Bucky headed for the flight deck of the tower where two quinjets and the SI jet were housed, Steve following behind.

“Have fun storming Lewis’s castle!” Tony called after them, getting the middle finger over Steve’s shoulder.

“We will!” Bucky called back just before the elevator doors closed.

“Bedroom?” Pepper asked curling into Tony.

“Right here,” Tony countered tugging her into his arms.

 

Steve and Bucky strode onto the jet, the door closing behind them. Tucking their duffle bags out of the way, they took their seats and snapped on their seatbelts. Soon a familiar voice was telling them they were taking off.

“Any chance Nat’s not up there with Barton right now?” Bucky asked rolling his eyes.

“None,” Steve agreed with a groan. Once they’d reached cruising altitude the door to the cockpit opened and Nat came out looking them over.

“Pepper outdid herself. There’s a small private air strip about half an hour from the hotel where the ball is being held. There’s a car waiting for you equipped with GPS to get you where you’re going. I recommend stopping for condoms and lube if you don’t already have some with you.” Nat told them bluntly as she looked them over.

“We’re all set on that front thanks.” Steve told her dryly.

“I’m just saying, more lube is always better than not enough.” Nat persisted.

“We got this Tash, but thanks.” Bucky let her know with a chuckle.

“So is there anyone who doesn’t know what’s happening tonight?” Steve sighed.

“Thor, Jane, maybe Bruce.” Nat shrugged.

“Sam’s in DC, so he doesn’t know yet.” Clint called out.

“Fly the plane Barton.” Bucky called back.

“I’ve got something for you, Tony had me grab it from his lab, should help you blend in.” Nat said handing a dark grey leather cuff to Bucky.

“I don’t get it.,” he said turning it over in his hands.

“Put it on your left wrist and close the snaps.” Nat instructed with a small grin.

Bucky did as instructed and a shimmering light flickered before suddenly his hand looked normal. Like he had a flesh and blood arm.

“How?” Bucky asked in awe.

“Holographic imaging, similar to the masks we’ve used on missions. Tony and Bruce tweaked the tech so it makes your arm look biological, now if you want to go incognito, you can.” Natasha explained.

“I don’t know what to say.” Bucky said softly staring at his hand.

“Then just tell them thank you.” Nat said giving his shoulder a pat before heading back to the cockpit and Clint.


	2. Chapter 2

Just over an hour later they’d landed in Rhode Island and they were headed for the ball. The hotel was relatively easy to find, and soon they’d checked their coats and were making their way into the event space. Steve couldn’t help but feel a bit self-conscious as he walked through shirtless. He didn’t even go shirtless in the Avengers private gym at the tower, it was weird being in public without one. Still, he was hardly the most uncovered person walking around.

“Stevie!” Bucky commanded his attention in a voice that said he’d been trying to get a response for a while, grabbing the chain for his tags and pulling sharply so Steve would look at him.

“What?” Steve asked blushing slightly in the dim light.                 

“Do you want a drink first, or should we just go find her?” Bucky asked keeping a tight grip on the chain.

“A drink would be good.” Steve agreed, choosing not to comment when Bucky used his grip to lead him over to the line for the bar.

 

Darcy was on the dance floor shaking her groove thing and just enjoying the thumping music. Darcy was pretty impressed by the DJ, she wasn’t just playing the standard goth/industrial stuff that you could hear at any goth club on repeat. That’s what happened the last few events she’d gone to like this and it was kind of disheartening. Hell the one she went to in London the guy had played a cover of the Nine Inch Nails song Closer, and not even a good cover. A shitty emo cover where the song sounded more like whining than anything that would actually turn anyone on. And seriously, it was club full of NIN’s target audience, why the hell the DJ chose to play a cover was beyond her. The best thing she could say about the music that night was it had a beat and you could dance to it, if you have no shame. Which apparently she didn’t because she danced for over an hour.

Tonight though the DJ was on fire playing all the best hard rock and even some R&B and rap music. She’d always thought that if these white boy DJ’s that work the fetish events would expand their music into other genres they’d find way more songs that fit the theme than most people realized.

Darcy, unlike her friends, wasn’t looking for someone to grind on then take back to her room. Her thoughts were persistently filled with thoughts of two gorgeous super soldiers who may just be ready, willing, and able to make all her fantasies come true. Tonight she just wanted to dance, get lost in the beat and out of her head. Then go back to the hotel and break in the new vibe she’d bought that afternoon, having attended the same groups Fetish Flea market that afternoon. Something that despite the name wasn’t actually a flea market in the traditional sense, but actually a large indoor vendor fair selling everything from regular jewelry to sex toys and fetish wear.

Shaking her mind from her thoughts of later, Darcy squee’d in happiness at the opening of one her favorite sexy times songs. Her hips rocking in time with the beat of the song. She didn’t often listen to Ludacris, but when she did this song was her favorite.

 

Bucky and Steve walked through the space with drinks in hand as they leisurely looked for their girl. Bucky wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting a fetish ball to look like, but this wasn’t it. There were lots of people walking and milling about in a large hall outside the actual ballroom where even through the closed doors they could hear very loud music. In a way it was what Tony had described, there were people wrapped artfully in rope suspended from various apparatus. There were partially and fully naked people on various benches, tables, and something that looked like a giant X being tickled, smacked, and flogged all while appearing to enjoy it very much.

Steve was a bit surprised by the freedom of wandering around unknown in a sea of people who barely spared him a second glance other than to admire his body. Something that would normally make him uncomfortable, except he was doing just as much admiring of people who were a lot less dressed than he was. The fact that Bucky had never let go of his tags was something that only barely registered and was in a way just as freeing. He didn’t have to do anything but observe and follow where he was led.

They made their way into the main ballroom in that short moment of silence between songs. If the hall had been crowded, the ballroom was cramped. It was loud, hot, chaotic, and filled with flashing lights cutting through the otherwise dimly lit space. The outfits people were wearing ranged from practically non-existent to over the top elaborate with everything in between. Threading their way to the edge of the crowded dance floor a new song began to play.

 ** _“Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_** __  
**Give it to me now, give it to me now**  
 **Give it to me now, give it to me now** **”**  

Steve sucked in a deep breath as he caught sight of Darcy in the middle of the dance floor. She was laced into a black and red corset with a short, layered, fluffy black skirt (which was the only thing covering her below the waist), any shoes she’d been wearing having been discarded. Tugging on Bucky’s arm he directed his attention to the woman they were there for. Bucky cursed softly as he took her in. Hips undulating, chest shaking, breasts almost spilling out of the corset, graceful arms over her head, face free of her usual glasses and her eyes closed as she rocked her body to the beat of the song.

 ** _“I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes_**  
**And I wanna move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor**  
 **Then I wanna ah ah you make it so good I don't wanna leave**  
 **But I gotta kno kno kno know wha what's your fan-ta-ta-sy.”**

Bucky dropped his hold on Steve’s tags and signaled his friend to make his way onto the dance floor and approach her from behind. Bucky began threading his way through the crowd with a purposeful stride, causing several people to step out of his path in deference. Bucky slid up to Darcy, putting his hands on her hips pulling her against him with his bent leg between her thighs just as Steve sidled up behind her, pressing himself against her, her backside snugged against his groin from the way he had his legs bent, letting Bucky get them all into a rolling grind.

Darcy was blissfully dancing on her own when she felt two tall men surround her pressing close and sandwiching her between them. Her eyes flew open, her hands instinctively trying to push them away as she swore at them.

“Get the fuck…off” she started to demand only to lose steam as she saw who was in front of her. “Bucky?” she asked disbelief rolling through her before her head snapped to the side to confirm that the shirtless man behind her was in fact Steve. “Steve? What the fuck, you guys scared me!” she exclaimed smacking them both.

“Sorry doll, we couldn’t resist.” Steve’s deep voice rumbled in her ear.

“You gonna dance with your boys sweetheart?” Bucky asked in her other ear, his hands guiding her hips to start moving again. Darcy took in a deep breath and nodded, melting against them, letting go as she settled into a rhythmic grind between them. Steve reveled in the feel of her back rubbing over his chest, her ass pressing into him as arousal pulsed hot and raw through his body. He snaked his left arm around her shoulders, fingers slipping beneath the cup of her corset to tease her full breast; his right resting on Bucky’s hip letting him guide them both in the rolling movement of the dance.

Bucky pressed close to Darcy, his hips pressed tight against hers, his hands now on Steve’s ass as he set the pace for their slow grind. He could hear Darcy’s breath hitch as he pressed his thigh between hers at the perfect angle to stimulate her clit as they rocked together. Her head was tilted back against Steve’s shoulder, one arm bent up behind her as her fingers clutched his hair, moaning as Steve mouthed at the side of her neck. Bucky bent his head to her other ear keeping up a steady stream of dirty talk as they moved together.

“Feel so good between us doll, like you were meant to be here. Such a good girl letting Stevie play with your tits, naughty too letting us touch you in a room full of people. Maybe we should take you out to one of the performance areas and spank you for it. For showing this hot little body off in your corset and tiny skirt. Bet you’d like that, letting everyone watch you take your punishment. You like people looking at you don’t you sweetheart?” Bucky teased. Darcy moaned between them unable to get out any other answer.

“Bucky asked you a question doll.” Steve’s voice rumbled as he pinched her nipple firmly between his thumb and index finger.

“Yes, fuck, yes I like it.” Darcy panted arching into Steve’s touch.

“Good girl,” Bucky praised before pressing an open mouthed kiss to her pulse point.

Darcy let out a sinful moan that was music to their ears, her hips rolling harder against Bucky's thigh as she sought release.

"That's right darlin, ride me, work that sweet pussy on my thigh, take what you need honey." Bucky encouraged.

"You gonna come for us Darce? Yeah, yeah you're gonna come right here between us, in front of all these people. So many eyes seeing how fucking gorgeous you are riding Bucky's thigh. Their gonna watch you come doll, they can see my hands on your tits, they're watchin you be so fuckin perfect for us." Steve panted in her ear, both of his hands in the cups of her corset, her breasts mostly out of them now.

Darcy moaned again, desperately rocking against Bucky as she chanted "so close, so close," and then she wasn't.

Two hands clamped down on her right arm and hauled her out from between the two men, the three of them so caught up in each other being the only reason it was managed. One second Darcy was pressed between the two men she wanted most in this world, or any world really, on the brink of what promised to be a truly fantastic orgasm, and the next she was behind a wall created by the two friends she'd attended with.

"I don't know who the fuck you to think you are, but leave her alone." Felicity ordered, her voice unyielding.

"Guys, it's okay." Darcy said, ostensibly to her defenders but also to the two men who looked like they were about to start claiming their right to have hands on her.

"No it's not sweetie. We all talked about this before we left the hotel, what was and was not going to happen tonight. You were very adamant that you didn't want anyone grinding on you and you weren't going to leave with anyone but us. These two fuck boys were doing exactly what you explicitly stated you didn't want." Maggie told her, still facing her guys.

"Yes, yes I did say all of that and I love you both for so staunchly protecting me," Darcy began.

"You've done it for us." Felicity interjected.

"Right, but you see, those two hotties I have waiting for me in Manhattan, this is them. They decided to surprise me." Darcy explained patiently, glad to see both Steve and Bucky had relaxed their defensive postures as Maggie had spoken and were now patiently waiting for her to handle it.

As expected her friends whirled to face her, shock on their faces. "Slut says what now?" Felicity demanded surprised.

"Hey," Steve started to object, stopping at the look Darcy shot him.

"She's my friend, she doesn't mean it like that punk." Darcy told him watching them relax again.

Bucky and Steve watched the three friends gather in a huddle as Darcy talked her girls down.

"Looks like I may have to reassess my initial dislike of these college friends, they take care of our girl like that and they have my vote." Bucky said.

"They take care of each other." Steve observed with a smile.

After a few minutes as well as some not at all hidden looks of appreciation and a couple fist bumps, the ladies rejoined them where they were now standing at the edge of the dance floor.

"We're not gonna apologize for what we did, cause we were defending our friend, but we are sorry we denied our girl an orgasm. So let a couple of ladies buy you fellas a drink?" Felicity offered. 

Bucky and Steve both laughed appreciatively at the attitude and readily agreed. The five of them got drinks and took over a small seating area, chatting amiably as they enjoyed their beverages.

"Man, if this is what Brooklyn boys look like I've gotta move to New York." Maggie said appreciatively leering at Steve.

"You could come to Vancouver, we've got all kinda of tasty running around." Felicity offered with a smug grin.

"Yes, but those Supernatural boys are both married." Maggie faux complained.

"Brooklyn boys are shmucks, Brooklyn men however, we never disappoint doll." Bucky teased with a wink.

"Are you sure you won't share, just one of them. I promise not to break him, much." Maggie whined comically.

"Which him?" Felicity wondered.

"Either really," Maggie answered with a shrug.

"Sorry ladies, these two are mine. However, there is a delightfully snarky bastard named Sam who you would get along famously with Mags." Darcy said with a grin. Steve fell into Bucky laughing at her proclamation.

“Doll, I would pay good money to see that. Fuck, Sam would love both of you.” Steve agreed.

“Ugh, I’m digging the old timey nicknames, why is that so hot?” Felicity faux complained.

“Because we make it work.” Bucky said in a rather uncanny Tim Gunn impersonation setting off another round of laughter. After a while Bucky ran a finger down Darcy’s bare arm. “You want to hit the dance floor or?” he asked smirking at her.

“Or, definitely or. Ladies, we’ll see you tomorrow, I’m taking these two back to the hotel so they can ravish me in private.” Darcy declared bouncing to her feet.

“Don’t rub it in.” Maggie teased standing to hug Darcy. 

“Remember now, safe, sane, and consensual.” Felicity added hugging Darcy as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio made their way out of the event, claiming the car from the valet service and heading for the nearby hotel Darcy was staying in. They made their way up to her room and were soon facing each other in the light of the hotel room, her king sized bed laid out in front of them.

“Should we talk first?” Darcy asked looking at them questioningly.

“Only thing I gotta know sweetheart is if you’re in this as deep as we are.” Bucky told her softly.

“If I wasn’t, you wouldn’t be in my room right now.” Darcy answered. Steve stepped forward and cradled her face in his hands.

“I’m gonna kiss you now.,” he said, leaning in slow to give her time to pull away or change her mind. Darcy was having none of that, wrapping her fingers around his tags and tugging him into her, deepening the kiss as she surged against him.

Bucky chuckled, moving behind her as he started unlacing the corset. “That’s right Darce, show our boy what you like.,” he encouraged, his voice rough with arousal. Bucky slowly, gently, reverently unlacing her was a heady contrast to the hot, dirty kisses she was sharing with Steve.

“Fuck, Jesus doll,” Steve swore as the hand not holding his tags started working him over through his pants.

“Don’t want Jesus, want you.” Darcy teased getting a huff of laughter from Bucky.

“Smart ass,” Steve faux complained lightly smacking her butt.

“Mmmm, gonna have to do that harder.” Darcy purred as James parted the corset and slid it off her, leaving her topless.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Steve groaned momentarily distracted by the acres of Darcy skin that had just been exposed. “And we’re not gonna hurt you doll, not for nothin.” Steve insisted. Darcy rolled her eyes and slapped Steve sharply on the ass. The slap stung for a moment before mellowing out into a pleasant warmth that made his cock twitch appreciatively.

“Sometimes a little sting can be pleasurable.” Darcy promised before leaning forward to press kisses to Steve’s chest. Bucky hadn’t been idle, he’d quickly shed the suit jacket and tie before reaching for her again, intent on getting Darcy naked.

“Ah ah, someone in this room is behind on the nakedness. Lose the shirt Buck.” Darcy demanded slipping away from him. Bucky smirked as she stood there watching and waiting for him to comply with her demand. He briefly considered pushing the issue, but he had no problem winding her up by letting her look her fill. Raising his hands Bucky began to unbutton the shirt while holding her gaze. “Wait, take the cuff off first.” Darcy said frowning at his left hand.

Bucky looked at the disguised hand with a frown of his own. “Isn’t this better, more normal?” he asked.

“We don’t want normal, Steve and I, we just want you. As nice as it was of Tony and Bruce to make that for you so you could go out incognito if you want, I want **_you_** touching me. All of you.” Darcy insisted. Bucky stood speechless in the face of her declaration.

“She’s right Buck, you never have to hide who you are, especially not from us.” Steve agreed. Bucky felt a wave of fierce love and gratitude flow through him as he gently undid the cuff and dropped it on top of the dresser. Darcy’s smile as he metal hand became visible had another wave of affection warming him before his smirk returned and he resumed slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Steve moved behind Darcy, his big hands cupping and teasing her breasts as they both watched Bucky strip for them. By the time the shirt fell to the floor Darcy was making delightful little moans as Steve pinched and lightly tugged at her nipples.

Bucky walked toward them with purpose, his graceful stride almost predatory as he watched them together. “My turn punk, you need to ditch the jeans.” Bucky declared putting his hands over Steve’s hands to pull them away from their girl.

“Jerk,” Steve muttered but relinquished his hold on her stepping back to peel out of the jeans. Bucky pulled Darcy in for a kiss, ignoring her weak protests that she wanted to watch Steve strip. Tugging her onto his thigh again he pressed deep lazy kisses to her mouth, his hands moving to curl around her bountiful breasts. Darcy slid her hands up, skimming over his chest, raking her finger nails over his nipples eliciting a muttered curse.

“Fuck doll,” Bucky breathed enjoying the sting. Darcy didn’t stop there, her hands moving down and around to cup his ass pulling him tighter against her. As she did Steve stepped up behind Bucky, pressing his now naked body as close to Bucky’s as possible.

“You two are overdressed.” Steve told them, his right hand slipping between them to palm Bucky’s cock through the pants Bucky was still wearing.

“Bucky next,” Darcy insisted pushing away from them. Bucky grumbled under his breath but quickly shucked his remaining clothes before pulling Darcy away from where she was kissing Steve.

“Saved the best for last kitten.” Bucky told her with a heated grin. Darcy smirked up at him before stepping back away from him. The two men watched with rapt attention as she turned and knelt on the bed, walking on her knees to the headboard which she then used to help herself stand on the soft surface. Stepping into the middle of the mattress Darcy reached up and used her hands to grip the opposite shoulder, slowly, teasingly running her hands down, over her breasts, down her abdomen, eventually uncrossing so her thumbs hooked into the waist band of the tiny skirt she was wearing. Her lovers watched as Darcy inched the skirt down her hips until it fell to her feet where she gently kicked it away leaving her in only the tiniest pair of see through black panties they had ever seen.

“Fuck,” they swore in unison. Darcy smirked wickedly at them before turning so they were looking at her pert, rounded backside framed by those tiny panties. Darcy once more hooked her thumbs in the waist band and slid the panties down off her hips, over her ass and letting them drop to the mattress. As she kicked them away the boys caught sight of something purple hidden between her cheeks.

“Darce, you got something you need to tell us doll?” Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow as she turned back to face them.

“Like what?” she asked with an almost convincing innocent tone.

“Do, do you have something in your backside sweetheart?” Steve stumbled, heat washing over him at the thought.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Darcy challenged as she lowered herself to lounge on the mattress. In a flash both men were crowding her on the bed, Bucky on his back as he maneuvered her half on her side, leaning across his chest, kissing her enthusiastically, his tongue tangling with hers. Steve settled on his knees, running a hand down her back, over her cheeks before gripping one in each hand and gently spreading them to see what they’d only glimpsed.

“Fuck it’s a plastic ring comin right out of her Buck, wonder what it’s attached to.” Steve panted roughly, one finger curving through the loop.

“You work a toy into your ass sweetheart? Were you thinking of us when you did?” Bucky teased lowly.

“Yes, fuck, yes I did, I was. Wanna take both of you, but I never, fuck!” Darcy cried as Steve gave the ring short experimental tugs, just enough to shift the toy but not dislodge it.

“You never what?” Bucky prompted. 

“Never let anyone fuck me there. Wanted to try and get used to feeling full and open there.” Darcy confessed, keening as Steve tugged gently again.

“That’s real good Darce, real good, getting yourself ready to play with us.” Steve praised letting go of the ring to soothe his hand down her back, the other still holding her cheeks apart so he could see the handle of the toy.

“What did you use on yourself honey?” Bucky asked kissing her softly.

“Pull it out and see.” Darcy challenged. Bucky locked eyes with Steve over her shoulder and gave him an encouraging nod.

“Slow and gentle Stevie,” he cautioned. Steve nodded as he gripped the ring again and slowly used steady pressure to ease the toy from her body. He watched in rapt fascination as her body gradually opened and allowed a round ball about an inch in diameter to appear, with more of the toy still inside her. Darcy moan delightfully as the toy moved, pressing fevered kisses to Bucky’s shoulders and neck as he watched over her shoulder.

“What’s this thing called?” Steve asked as he gave another gentle tug without moving the toy from its position.

“Anal beads, they…they’re called anal beads.” Darcy panted.

“And how many of those beads are inside you sweetheart?” Bucky asked.

“Five, well four noooow.” Darcy answered, the last word turning into a moan as Steve began pulling out the next bead.

“Three,” Steve declared with a smirk. Bucky slid his hand between himself and Darcy, the index finger of his right hand finding her clit, teasing the bead of flesh as Steve teased her backside by tugging and stretching her without removing another bead. Darcy turned into a moaning puddle of need between them. Then, with a look from Bucky, Steve swiftly pulled out the remaining beads in one smooth movement.

“FUCK!” Darcy cried out, her back bowing sharply as an orgasm ripped through her.

Steve and Bucky moaned in unison at the sights and sound of her coming between them before Darcy collapsed against Bucky, panting.

“Bucky if she’s never…” Steve trailed off, gently running a finger down her cheeks and watching her shiver. 

“We’ll work up to it,” Bucky agreed. Both men knew it would be better for Darcy it they worked up to her taking both of them at the same time, rushing would only cause problems. So either they’d have to take turns, or one could get a blow job while the other two fucked. As they had a silent conversation about positions, Darcy started kissing her way down Bucky’s chest. Darcy’s tongue ran over his right nipple getting his attention seconds before her teeth lightly scraped over it.

“Fuck,” Bucky moaned as she sucked lightly, worrying the bud with her tongue and teeth.

“You makin Bucky feel good Darce?” Steve asked smirking at his friend as he pressed closer to Darcy, one arm reaching around her to start slowly pumping Bucky’s cock. Darcy hummed her agreement before switching to Bucky’s other nipple. Bucky slid a hand between himself and Darcy, his fingers teasing her nipple, tugging a bit harder than Steve had eliciting moans of approval.

“Fuck!” Bucky cried out as Steve licked a hot stripe up the length of his cock. Darcy looked down just in time to see Steve engulf the head of Bucky’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly.

“So damn hot,” Darcy breathed watching as Steve started to bob his head, working Bucky’s cock enthusiastically.

“Come up here doll, lemme taste you,” Bucky demanded patting her hip. Darcy smirked up at him before rising slowly onto her knees. Crawling up the bed her propped herself up over him, her breasts hanging in his face. “Not quite what I meant Darcy girl, but I’m not complaining,” he teased before leaning up to engulf her nipple in his mouth, drawing on it greedily. After a few minutes Bucky shoved Steve away from his dick. “Fuck Stevie, too good, you gotta stop,” Bucky groaned. Steve laughed darkly before turning his gaze to Darcy’s upraised backside.

“That’s okay Buck, I’ll just play with somethin’ else,’ Steve smirked moving to kneel behind her. “Spread your legs baby girl,” Steve instructed tapping her ankles. Darcy moaned and complied, her legs widening to allow Steve to kneel between them. He ran his large hands down from her shoulders, across her back, over her hips, to grip her backside and spread her cheeks. “Tilt your hips more Darce,” Steve instructed gently pressing to indicated he wanted to raise her ass up so he could get a better angle to see all of her. “There you go, being so perfect for us,” Steve praised as he leaned down to run his tongue along her pussy lips.

While Steve began to eat her out, Bucky was working her breasts like it was his job. Darcy dimly thought of how he was far better than any other lover she’d had when it came to that, but all coherent thought was quickly lost to pure sensation as Steve sucker her clit into his mouth, somehow timing his pulls on it to the suction and tugs Bucky was giving her nipples. 

“Fuck!” she cried out as Steve slid one thick finger into her, the rough skin of his hand dragging along her inner walls with perfect friction. Pulling her chest away from a protesting Bucky, she quickly claimed his mouth in a heated kiss, tongues and teeth nipping and soothing in turn. It didn’t take long for Steve to add a second finger and zero in on her g-spot, even less time to have her shuddering in orgasm again. Her whole body locked up before shuddering and collapsing to the mattress as she panted harshly, moaning out her pleasure. 

“Can’t wait to feel that on my cock,” Steve groaned gently withdrawing his fingers.

“Speaking of, how are we doing this, turns?” Bucky asked.

“Can either of us make it long enough to go second?” Steve wondered with a wry grin.

“One of you could fuck me, while getting fucked by the other,” Darcy offered, rolling over languidly with a dirty grin on her face. They stared at her in lust and awe, before Steve lunged forward and kissed her hard.

“So fuckin perfect for us,” Steve told her before kissing Bucky with the same heat. “What do ya say Buck?” Steve asked.

“Hell yes, to both of you,” Bucky groaned kissing him back. It didn’t take long for Steve to retrieve the box of condoms and the bottle of lube from his bag, then return to the bed.

“Hey Darce, wanna help me get him ready?” Steve asked shaking the bottle of lube at her enticingly.

“Hell yeah,” she enthused rolling onto her knees with a bouncing grin.

“Hands and knees Buck,” Steve ordered heatedly. Bucky shivered with lust and anticipation as he let a smirk slide across his face before slowly turning and getting into position.

“It’s been a long time, be gentle with me,” Bucky half teased, half pleaded.

“Don’t worry baby, we’re gonna take real good care of you,” Steve soothed petting Bucky’s cheeks before spreading them gently. “Alright Darce, lube up your index finger real good and start massaging the muscle. Work the lube into the skin real good but don’t try to push your finger in yet,” Steve instructed.

“You guys do this a lot before?” Darcy wondered as she followed Steve directions.

“Share a woman, or fuck each other?” Bucky tried to clarify.

“Well, I meant fuck each other, but now that you bring it up, both,” Darcy wanted to know.

“We shared two different girls in France, but didn’t do more than kiss each other with them,” Steve told her, pink dusting his cheek bones as he watched her massage the puckered muscle of Bucky’s rim.

“And Stevie’s fucked me twice,” Bucky added pressing back into her touch.

“Alright, put some more lube on your finger and gently press your finger into him, slow and steady now,” Steve murmured.

“Bucky ever fuck you?” Darcy asked glancing up at Steve as she spread more lube on her finger.

“No, we never did it that way,” Steve admitted.

“Why not?” Darcy questioned as she smoothly slid her finger into Bucky causing him to moan and shallowly roll his hips once.

“Feel around carefully for a rounded bit, smooth and firm about an inch inside,” Steve instructed, “and because at the time it was about giving Buck what he needed. I always figured later there would be more time to explore,” Steve confessed softly. Darcy sent him a sympathetic smile right before Bucky moaned sinfully.

“Oh fuck, yes,” he panted.

“Found it,” Darcy smirked.

“Yes you did,” Steve grinned. “Now start working your finger in and out, add more lube if you need to,” Steve told her as he moved behind her to spoon against her back, his hard cock rubbing against the small of her back as he kissed her neck and teased her breasts with his big hands.

“Think you’ll ever let Bucky fuck you?” Darcy queried as she started fingering Bucky’s ass in earnest, trying to keep strokes to his prostate random so he’d never know when it was coming.

“Fuck yes, wanna fuck you Stevie, show you how good this feels,” Bucky panted.

“Does only seem fair, if Bucky lets you fuck his ass, and I’m willing to let you both fuck mine, we should get to fuck yours Stevie,” Darcy teased reaching back to slap his ass once.

“We?” Steve chuckled.

“Yeah, I want in on the fun too,” Darcy confirmed.

“One problem doll, you seem to be lacking one particular piece of equipment,” Steve pointed out cupping her pussy with a laugh.

“Oh please, I have that at home,” Darcy dismissed.

“You got a cock at home?” Bucky asked confused.

“It’s called a strap on, it’s a harness you can attach a dildo to so women can penetrate too,” Darcy explained.

“What do you get out of it though?” Steve asked confused.

“Well, they have attachments with clit stimulators, and ones that are actually double sided so there’s a toy inside the wearer too,” Darcy elaborated as Steve started teasing her clit again.

“Yes, all of that, we should try it all,” Bucky agreed “now gimme another finger before I die,” he demanded.

“Want another finger Buck?” Steve teased, grabbing the bottle of lube. He shot Darcy a wicked smile as he lube the index finger that hadn’t been on her clit, and seconds later was pushing his much thicker finger in beside hers.

“Oh fuck, yes! Darce, Steve, oh fuck,” Bucky babbled pushing back into the stretch. The pair started working him open in earnest, fingers moving together then in opposition then together again, one or both of them catching his prostate every few strokes. Before long Steve silently drizzled more lube over Darcy’s middle finger, having released her wet flesh to do so. Then she was sliding both fingers deep into Bucky getting a moan of pure pleasure from him. “Yesssss.” Then when Steve did the same thing and worked in a second finger Bucky couldn’t even form words, guttural sounds of lust rumbling out of him.

“I think he’s ready, how about you darling?” Steve asked, grinning down at Darcy as he realized she was working three fingers from her free hand in and out of her own body.

“So fucking ready,” Darcy agreed.

“Alright Buck, we’re gonna take our fingers out now, just relax,” Steve told him, getting a soft whine of protest in response. “Shhhh, gotta do it if you wanna fuck us both,” Steve pointed out.

Steve nodded at Darcy and they slowly slid their fingers out of his body, Darcy rubbing Bucky’s hip in sympathy with the same fingers she’d had been using on herself. Once they’d completely withdrawn from his body, Bucky flopped onto the mattress with a groan of frustration. Darcy crawled to lay beside him, while Steve opened the box of condoms and withdrew two. “Here, put this on,” Steve said tossing one at Bucky before tearing open the foil packet he’d kept.

“Want me to do it for you baby?” Darcy offered sweetly.

“Nah, don’t want to go off too early from you feelin me up,” Bucky declined, grabbing the condom and opening the packet. Once both men were covered, Darcy lay on her back in the middle of the bed, legs wide open and feet planted firmly on the mattress.

“Come’re Buck,” she invited with a sultry smirk. Bucky moved onto his knees and shuffled eagerly between her thighs, leaning over her and capturing her mouth in a kiss.

“Ready for me?” he wanted to know as he reached down to line himself up.

“So fucking ready,” Darcy breathed as she felt him slot into place against her, holding place against her without entering.

“Me too,” Bucky told her, kissing her deep as he steadily pressed into her body, groaning at the snug heat of her as she easily took him into her. Once he was fully seated inside her, Bucky felt Steve shift behind him.

“Open your legs more Buck,” Steve advised.

“Might be easier if you put my legs over your shoulders, then you can widen your knees and give Steve more room,” Darcy offered.

“You sure doll? Don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Bucky asked concerned.

“It’s cool, I’m bendy,” Darcy said lifting her right leg. Bucky helped her maneuver into the new position, groaning as her body tightened around him and he slid deeper.

“Oh fuck, feels so good,” Bucky panted trying not to thrust yet. “Hurry up and get in me Stevie, I gotta move,” Bucky ordered as he widened his legs, readjusting the placement of his knees and his balance on them.

Steve shuffled forward, his condom covered cock now coated liberally in lube as he pressed in close. Using his hands to spread Bucky’s cheeks he gave a quick thrust inside with two fingers to make sure Bucky hadn’t tightened back up, before lining up and sinking deep inside, moaning in pleasure at the hot clench of muscle squeezing his dick.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Steve growled as he slowly pulled back before snapping his hips forward, bottoming out and driving Bucky deeper into Darcy.

After a couple minutes of shifting and readjusting, the three of them fell into a rhythm. Steve thrusting into Bucky, as Bucky pushed back into him while simultaneously pulling back from Darcy, only to surge forward back into her, Steve chasing him, his own thrust driving Bucky into her that much harder. Bucky could feel his orgasm bubbling up, closer and closer to the surface. No way was he going to come before their girl though. It only took two swipes of Bucky’s thumb across her clit to make Darcy shatter, cumming hard, keening her pleasure as her body clamped down onto him.

“Fuck!” Bucky cried, his orgasm ripping through him as he sloppily thrust into Darcy, grinding his pelvis into her, trying to get as deep as he could, the extra stimulation on her clit, sending Darcy into a second orgasm.

“Oh fuck, too good,” Steve moaned as he followed them in quick succession, losing all rhythm as he hammered into Bucky’s body, shaking over him as Steve came. After several long moments Steve found the energy to withdraw from Bucky and deal with the condom, Bucky sliding from Darcy as well to deal with his own. By the time they’d disposed of the condoms, Darcy had crawled under the covers and fallen asleep. Steve gently wiped her down with a warm wash cloth, then pat her dry before they joined her under the covers and drifted off to sleep as well.

Darcy woke the next morning in a tangled mess of limbs, sweating and needing to pee. Bucky was spooned up behind her, his right arm draped across her, his hand grasping her left breast, morning wood pressed into her butt cheek. Steve was in front of her, face nuzzled into her neck, left hand on her right breast, leg between her thighs, and his hand draped across her hip and resting on Bucky’s ass. She tried to wiggle out of their hold, but no dice.

“Guys, let me up,” Darcy demanded shoving at them ineffectually. “Seriously, lemme get up,” Darcy insisted louder.

“Noooo,” Bucky groaned tightening his hold on her.

“Either let me up or I’m peeing on both of you,” Darcy declared pointedly. Steve chuckled but released her from his hold. Bucky whined wordlessly, but let go so she could climb over Steve and dash for the bathroom. Without her between them Bucky scooted over and snuggled Steve, dozing off again.

“And here I was worried it’d be awkward,” Steve chuckled to himself as Bucky dropped off again. When Bucky woke up again breakfast had been delivered and there was a cup of coffee waiting for him.

“Fuck I love you,” he moan, stretching out on the bed.

“Which one of us?” Darcy teased.

“Whoever brought me coffee,” Bucky answered with a cheeky grin.

“That would be room service,” Steve drawled.

“Then I love room service,” Bucky shot back rolling to his feet. They helped themselves to the food and coffee, settling on the rumpled bed to eat.

“So what happens when we get home?” Darcy asked looking at them.

“We keep going, you’re our girl now. We wanna take you out, and do all the stuff people do when they’re in a relationship,” Bucky said. “You…you want that too, right?” he asked suddenly unsure.

“More than anything,” Darcy agreed smiling at them both.

“Then it’s settled, the three of us will make this work,” Steve declared grinning at them both happily.

 

The three of them expected to be teased and questioned upon their return to the tower, but amazingly they weren’t. Other than a few knowing looks no one treated them differently. Not even Tony. In fact their new relationship wasn’t mentioned at all until two weeks later when the whole group was gathered for a movie night. They were all spread across the entertainment space, the threesome having taken over a huge pile of cushions on the floor. Darcy sat between them, leaning against Steve’s broad chest as Bucky cuddled her from the side. At a certain point in the movie, right about when Madeline Khan was picking escorts to the midnight orgy, Bucky and Steve had each palmed a breast. It was something they did so often in the boys apartment, their hands stationary for the most part, simply cupping her in warm, tender grips, that she didn’t even think twice about it. Until Jane noticed.

“What the fuck?!” she exclaimed pointing at the three of them in startled confusion.

“Really guys in the common room?” Bruce teased.

“What, they’re just ya know holding on, not doing anything else,” Darcy insisted rolling her eyes.

“Darcy! Steve and Bucky are…are… **fondling** your bosom!” Jane exclaimed.

“There is so much wrong with that statement, bosom, really?” Darcy drawled as her boys dropped their hands and sat up straight frowning at Jane’s sudden objection to them touching their girl.

“Darcy, why are you letting them do that?” Jane hissed.

“I don’t get what the problem is, you let Thor touch you all the time. Hell last month when we watched Bull Durham he fingered you under the blanket,” Darcy pointed out.

“You did?” Tony asked smirking at Thor.

“Aye, Jane lived up to the challenge of keeping quiet during such play admirably. Only Darcy and Natasha realized,” Thor boasted.

“Okay, whatever I do with Thor has no bearing on this. Thor is my boyfriend, we’re in a relationship,” Jane pointed out blushing.

“Two things, first my body is mine. How I let anyone touch it is not up to you, so keep your judgement to yourself. Secondly, the three of us are in an exclusive romantic and sexual relationship, so I don’t see where you get off objecting anyway,” Darcy pointed out tightly.

“You’re…wait…since when? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Jane demanded angrily.

“Since Valentines weekend when they followed me to Rhode Island. Also we talked about it the day I got back to the tower. You said you thought it was so sweet that they followed me,” Darcy reminded her. “Plus literally everyone in the room, plus Happy, Rhodey, Sam, Kate, and Betty knew what happened. Fuck, I swear Lucky smirked at us and he’s a dog. Why on earth would I think you didn’t understand that when we came back together, we are literally together?” Darcy asked exasperated. Jane stared at her feeling stupider by the second.

“I…am really stupid at this social stuff,” Jane groaned blushing. “I am so sorry, I just…” she trailed off helplessly.

“Got confused and over reacted?” Bucky teased smirking.

“That,” Jane agreed.

“Are we all good now, triad understood by all?” Nat asked grinning.

“Yes, sorry, we can go back to the movie,” Jane agreed still pink faced.

Everyone settled back down, and Jarvis restarted the movie. Darcy leaned back into her boys, but noticed after a few minutes they stayed stiff beside her. Heaving an internal sigh, Darcy grabbed each of their hands and pressed them back to her chest, holding them there until she felt them start to cup her again. Relaxing back against each other, Steve and Bucky slowly let themselves curl into her again. For the rest of the movie, while Mel Brooks bounced around history, they remained curled together warming each other with gentle, intimate touch, and the occasional soft kiss. It was soft, warm, and perfect, so beyond Bucky’s wildest fantasies from before they’d all come together. That he could have both of them, well he wasn’t sure he’d ever deserve it, but he sure as hell wasn’t giving them up either. He was with them until the end of the line.


End file.
